


Fame bug

by BellatrixandNarcissa



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Riverdale (TV 2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixandNarcissa/pseuds/BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: it all started out with Londyn embarking on the tour of a lifetime as a backup Dancer for Justin Bieber in his never say never tour. As the years go on the two find themselves falling in and out of love. With fame and money going to Justin's head and Londyn climbs her way up the success ladder what will become of their relationship?





	Fame bug

**Author's Note:**

> Its all candy and bubblegum at the start but i assure you it will get dark.

Londyn P.O.V

Dance class was exhausting but curative. I walked to the bus stop with sweat dripping from every pore imaginable, slipping my earphone into my ears so the sound of 80s era Madonna could invade my eardrums. I picked up my pace and put a little beat into my walk as i flicked my insanely long brown hair out of my emerald green eyes. as i made my way to the back of the crowded bus, the calforinia heat making this whole situation worse, i began sing quietly along to the song to keep sanity. Today must be kept in good spirits because my older sister Brooklyn was returning from shooting her first disney channel orginial movie where she played a teenage werewolf. It sounded pretty weird but she was pretty excited about it. Brooklyn had made a few movies when she was young but she always was aiming for Disney, so naturally i was super proud, however i couldn't help but think about how mundane my life appeared to be compared to hers, we lived under the same roof but we were worlds apart. I guess playing videogames with our brothers intertwined with dance class a few days a week will be the highlight of my days until college. I couldn't wait to hear about her last day of shooting and how she was feeling about her debute on the Disney channel. my heart swelled with pride as i closed my eyes and smiled wide.

I unlocked the door and dashed for the shower. I smelt so bad from all the dancing. My feet ached while i stood but i welcomed the warm water splashing all over my body, i lathered myself in soap and watched the suds go down the drain. after the shower i rubbed cream on my feet and sighed i was headed for a good rest on my bed with the laptop on and music blaring. I opened the door to my room and a moment after i entered i was smiling. An invader was on my bed by the name of Brooklyn, i threw the towel off my head and walked over and jumped on the bed and embraced her, my wet dark hair attacking her light dry hair. "Watch it you are wet," she squirmed,

"Sorry Hollywood," i joked, getting off her and grabbing her hand, "so? how was it?" i screeched,

"It has not hit me that it is over," she shook her head, "And," she began, "I won't actually believe i am on the Disney Channel till i see it," she made a face,

"I feel like i can't believe it either, but it is happening! oh my god, did they say when its gonna premire?" i began bouncing up and down on my bottom.

"Yeah, well they gave me a rough estimate, they said about 8 months from now, when they have finished editing and special effects," she smiled,

"ugh, thats a lifetime away," i complained and pouted, 

"Yeah well, I have other news too actually," her face lit up,

"Another movie? already?" i gasped,

"not exactly," she laughed, "This news has very little to do with myself," she told me, i pressed her to go on. Seriously what could this be? little to do with her? surely all we should be talking about is her? and the movie? "Did you hear Justin Bieber, was looking for a couple of young teenagers to go on tour with him as backup dancers?" she began and i nodded i seen it on twitter, i think. "Well i was asking around theres gonna be two a girl and a boy, the rest will be older, they have to be able to bring a parent or guardian on tour for obvious reasons and well i thought since moms job is an author she can write on the road and," woah my head was spinning, what was she talking about? what was all this about? mom? what?,

"Woah, woah, woah... slow down," i felt seriously dizzy,

"I put together a video of multiple clips of you dancing and sent it in," my eyes widened, "and well they called me and i explained it wasn't me it was my sister, and well long story short you have an auditon with the tour casting director, Justins manager Scooter and Justin," the world stood still. What the hell was she talking about, i was very confused and breathless. 

"Wha-wha-what?" i managed.

"I had who ever called me email me the deets, so lets take a peep and you can start preparing!" she smiled. I do not understand what is happening, i am so disfocused. My mand was drawing a blank. "We should probably go down and inform mom and dad, because you are gonna do this right?" she pressed and snapped her fingers infront of my eyes.

"Um, i don't know, i mean can i do this?" i breathed, "What am i saying?" i shook myself, "I love dancing, its my passion," i reminded myself, "This could lead to a career" i began to get ahead of myself. 

"This is going to be amazing Londyn," she clapped, "Tell him, i love him," she asked me,

"Oh my god no, that would be weird," i pushed her lightly, 

"Yeah maybe don't tell him that," she laughed, "He probably wants teenagers on there for people to hang out with, its probably lonely his whole world is adults at the moment." She seemed to be speaking more to herself than me.

"Well i need to focus more on the dance aspect and not how to be Biebers new bff," i rubbed my feet, they still ached from earlier, imagine how sore they would be on tour? Before i went to beg my parents to let me go audition. Brooklyn properly caught me up on her filming, she said she liked the boy she filmed with but she ended up blowing him off after a few dates, i rolled my eyes, this she was natorious for. Brooklyn didn't ever seem to want to be tied down with one guy. I on the other hand never really had any opportunities with guys, zero crushes have arose well none that were serious. I preferred hanging out to dates, well I think I did anyway? I mean I guess I would have to have a date first before I really say that.


End file.
